Rejection Isn't A Bad Thing
by Uchizaki
Summary: Haruhi can't stand seeing Tamaki with another girl and becomes depressed. Who can cheer her up? Slight Hikaru x Haruhi x Kaoru.


Author's Note: It's my first Ouran fic! So please be gentle! Enjoy! Also! If you didn't read the manga, Kanoya is a girl that looks exactly like Haruhi, except she has long hair. She comes from a rich family that's going through problems. Her mom and dad wants to divorce, so her family is split up, like Tamaki's.

Japanese Words to Know:

Bento: boxed lunch

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning

Arigato: Thank you

Kawaii: cute

Warnings: Don't think there's any, unless you don't like Hikaru x Haruhi x Kaoru. Oh and there's a little bit of spoilers for the manga, I suppose.

Disclaimer: None of the characters blah blah blah is mine.

* * *

Haruhi watched bitterly as her crush flirted with her look alike, Kanoya. She had just recently acknowledged the feelings she had for the president of the Host Club, with help from Mei-chan.

When Kanoya first saw Tamaki, it was love at first sight, after all Tamaki valiantly used his body as a shield to block the horse's hooves from the scared Kanoya. The two had got closer and closer each passing day, sharing bentos with each other, while Haruhi slaved away on her homework.

Being a scholarship student is a true hardship, if your grades sink, you sink with it. When the brown eyed girl realized that Tamaki and Kanoya spent much more time together alone, she shrugged at first. After all, Tamaki was the leader of the host club; he dedicates himself into making others happy. He had made her very happy too.

But after a while, the chairman's son had started to forget about Haruhi. Haruhi missed the idiotic tono that goes around spouting nonsense, saying that she should wear something girly, though she'll never admit it. Slowly, the admiration and affection that the honor student had for the blond haired host leader faded, but a part of Haruhi's heart had also slowly faded away.

She didn't smile her beautiful heart-warming smile that much anymore, when she does smile, however, everyone can tell it's forced. She would always politely refuse to eat cake with Hunny every time he asked, saying apologetically that she wasn't in the mood. She was oblivious of how her grades are slowly but surely dropping, and if she doesn't do anything about it, they'll end her scholarship; she would be expelled. She didn't care anymore when Kyouya added more to her debt either. She slacked in her duties as a host of the host club, not really pleasing her customers, so as a result, the number of requests for her fell. She pretended to be normal around Tamaki, but everyone except for the idiot could tell that it's all an act.

Kanoya had become the assistant manager for the host club, adding to Haruhi's frustration. Tamaki had been overjoyed, of course, and he took her out _alone _for dinner frequently. Haruhi can't deny that her long haired copy was indeed the perfect match for her first crush. Their lives are very familiar, and they deal with the same problems. Kanoya understands Tamaki's situation much more than Haruhi could. She knows how to comfort him, and he knows how to cheer her up. Yes, they were indeed the perfect couple, everybody at Ouran Academy can tell that.

Everybody at the club, with the exception of Kanoya and Tamaki, realized that Haruhi is only a shell of her former self. She's even lagging behind in her studies, which is very unusual, since her dream is to become a lawyer, following her deceased mother's footsteps.

Kyouya tried to talk to her, but only ended up discussing how badly she was in debt, and couldn't really cheer up the depressed girl at all. It's just not his nature to be nice.

Hunny kept her company by sitting besides her, trying to offer her some cake and also Usa-chan. But he was mostly ignored by the brooding girl. Being cute doesn't bring a rejected girl consolation.

Mori, even though he cared deeply for Haruhi, couldn't think of anything to do or say to bring back the old hold club member. It's not his fault that he's naturally too quiet, and he doesn't really have a talent for reaching out to other people.

Even Tamaki sat down with her one day and tried to ask her what was wrong, but to his shock and surprise, Haruhi burst out in tears. The blond never saw her cry before, ignoring the fact that she's scared of thunder, so he panicked and went "OHMYGAWDHARUHITELLDADDYWHATSWRONG!?!" clutching his hair and eyes bulging out with worry. Kanoya quickly rushed to his side, trying to calm him down. While…

Hikaru Hitachiin gently kneeled down in front of the sobbing girl and tipped her head upwards. Seeing his love in pain, sorrow, and sadness makes the twin feel like being stabbed in the heart with millions of miniscule needles. He explored the brown teary eyes that looked at him with a thousand emotions. He smiled a gentle smile and wiped away her tears, gently caressing her cheek. Meanwhile Kaoru had come back from silently escorting all the people out of the club room, and the younger twin sat down besides Haruhi, gently putting an arm around her protectively.

"Haruhi… it's all going to be okay," Hikaru muttered soothingly. Haruhi stared into the concerned golden orbs that reflected kindness, gentleness, and compassion. She found comfort in them, but tears continued to flow down her small face. She buried her face in her hands with a sob and cried bitterly, "I-I don't k-know why, b-but it hurts…it hurts seeing him with h-her…why does it h-hurt?"

Kaoru flinched and unconsciously tightened his grip on the broken girl. He swore he's gonna teach that tono a lesson for so carelessly, and unknowingly, breaking an innocent girl's heart. Hikaru's eyes flashed dangerously as he stood up. He spoke darkly in a murderous tone, "I'm going to kill that son of a bi-"

"No wait!" Haruhi cried, and the furious twin stopped to look back at his love. His eyes softened as he made his way back to the couch that she and Kaoru were sitting on. Hikaru also sat down on the other side of the girl and put his arm around her as well, intertwining his arm with his twin's.

"Haruhi," Kaoru started, "He'll never be able to return your feelings. After all, he believes that we're a family to him, and for a father to love his daughter…well, that's just unthinkable to him." Haruhi looked up, her eyes red from crying, and asked, "W-why?"

Hikaru answered, "Well, he's had a hard life, and the idea of a family helping each other, being there for each other, was an idea planted firmly into his child like mind by his loving mother." Hikaru paused and saw Haruhi gazing intently at him. He continued, "When he arrived at Japan, his grandmother wouldn't even acknowledge him, calling him a half-breed, among other obscenities. His idea of his perfect family was shattered cruelly. Therefore, he doesn't want the 'family' that he had created in this host club to break, so-"

"So he'll never be able to return my feelings for him…" Haruhi whispered, interrupting the twin.

Kaoru sighed, "Yeah…I'm sorry…" _Tono doesn't deserve somebody like her anyway..._

After a few quiet comfortable moments, Haruhi wiped her tears on her sleeve and smiled, a true heart-warming smile, and muttered softly, looking at both of the Hitachiin brothers, "But I still have you two, right?"

The twins blushed, surprised at those words, and nodded, also smiling happily. Maybe she wasn't that dense and oblivious to their advances after all.

"Yeah, we'll never leave you." The twins declared together. Haruhi's heart warmed, and she smiled, on her face shone a healthy pink tint that hadn't been there since her depression.

They both leaned down slightly and pecked the cheered up girl on her cheeks. Haruhi blushed, turning a dark shade of red, and fidgeted between them. She quickly stood up and turned around. She squeaked, "T-thanks you guys! I'll uh, be heading home now! Oh my look at the time it's four o'clock! My dad must be worried sick! Hehheh, uh… see you guys tomorrow!!" She waved cheerfully at the twins as she hurriedly made her way to the door. The Hitachiin brothers grinned happily and waved back, "Buh-bye!"

Haruhi opened the door and tried to walk through, only to bump into something hard, falling to the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru gasped, but quickly got on their feet and hurried over, helping Haruhi up, their hands intertwining with the fallen girl's. They glared at the intruder, eyes widening in surprise, "Tono?" But their glare of surprise quickly evolved into glares of hatred, and Hikaru opened his mouth to speak, "T-"

"Ah sempai! I didn't see you there, pardon me!" Haruhi smiled briefly at a surprised Tamaki, slipped fluidly past him, and ran down the halls towards the stairs.

"Haruhi!!" Tamaki called, but was pulled in into the club room. The doors shut loudly with a slamming noise.

For the next couple of moments, there was silence. Then the precious quietness was disrupted by pained yelps and screams from a certain blond tono, who's being pummeled by a pair of angry devilish twins.

-

The Next Morning

-

Haruhi opened the door to the club room quietly, only to see the other members of the host club gathered around a big blob of white, talking animatedly. She quickly stepped into the room and gently closed the door without noise. She tiptoed behind the oblivious twins and roughly grabbed both of their shoulders.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!!" Haruhi yelled loudly, surprising all the club members. Hikaru recovered first from the deafening yell into his sensitive and exclaimed, "Haruhi-chan!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her, smothering her in a loving embrace. She smiled brightly and hugged her light brown haired classmate back. The rest of the club (minus Kaoru) stared in shock at the new development, and muffled yells or shock and objection can be heard.

_Wait, muffled yells? _Haruhi wondered and turned her head to look closely at the white bandaged bundle.

"Ah? Tamaki-senpai!?" Haruhi exclaimed, seeing tufts of blond hair poking out between the bandages, and also seeing his light violet eyes. More muffled yells.

Silence.

"Mmmfph-, hah, hahahahahahah!!" Haruhi doubled over in laughter and started to roll back and forth on the floor. The rest of the club (minus Tamaki, who's in his little corner of woe within his bandages) smiled, glad to see that Haruhi was back as her normal self. The twins grinned and helped the laughing girl up.

After the laughter and the mirth had finally subsided, Haruhi turned to the bundle of bandages and asked, amused, "So, what happened to you, sempai?"

Tamaki deadpanned as he recalled yesterday's "conversation" with the twins.

-

**Flashback**

-

The twins had a malicious glint in their eyes that really creeped me out, I muttered, "Um, seems like you two had cheered Haruhi up again."

"Yeah, we had. Tono, do you know the cause for Fujioka-san's depression? The reason for her sadness? Why her grades were down in the ditch? Or, why her heart was broken?" The Hitachiin brothers muttered darkly and venomously, seriously scaring the crap out of me.

"Uh, no? Should I know?" I asked timidly.

Whatever I was expecting as an answer, I didn't expect this. I was sent flying across the room with a well placed painful kick in my midsection. My eyes widened with surprise, shock, and pain. I quickly staggered up and muttered, "What the heck?"

"It was your entire fault, you idiot prince!!" They yelled angrily.

Before I had a chance to reply, another blow landed hard on my face. I stumbled backwards and fell into the couch. I yelled back, "What did I do?!"

"You should've snapped out of your little world, the world that thinks us as your family, and admitted that you loved Haruhi not as a 'daughter', but as a potential lover! However, you were too blind to see that you were in love with her, and instead, got together with someone that looks the teeny bit familiar to Haruhi. But the difference between Haruhi and Kanoya is because she, Kanoya isn't your 'family', but Haruhi is, so you deduced that loving Haruhi was wrong, and settled for Kanoya. You player!" The twins seethed, but seemed to calm down a bit.

I stared at them, and stared, and stared. Their words finally sinking through my thick skull. _They're…right. _I realized.

"Oh my gosh it's all my fault I have to apologize to Haruhi right away-"

"You will do no such thing until you've paid for your actions." The devilish twins declared evilly, a wide, crazed smirk on their lips, as they closed in on me.

After breaking about every bone in my body, they stopped, wiped off the imaginary dust off their shoulders, and walked out the door. They paused in the doorway and said, "Oh, by the way, if Haruhi happens to ask you what happened to you, say you tripped and fell off the stairs or something. And if you mention us, you're dead. Got that?"

I nodded numbly despite of all the pain coursing through my body.

_I'm such a god-forsaken idiot…_

-

**End Flashback**

-

"Mfel born dum tares, ya." Tamaki muttered gloomily, he had to get a cast on his jaw since Hikaru broke it, so now he can't talk properly for about a week. He wasn't angry at all about the twins beating him to a pulp. He knew that he deserved it, heck, he deserved to die. Thinking back, all those times Haruhi sat alone, ignoring everyone, not smiling, it was all his fault. Just thinking about it makes him want to go into his corner of gloom and woe and commit suicide. Nobody would miss such a horrible person like him.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the right cutely, "Translation?"

"I think he meant to say that he fell down some stairs, right tono?" The twins cut in and gave Tamaki a look that promised certain death if he didn't agree. Tamaki nodded yes adamantly.

"You guys, I'm not stupid, you beat him up yesterday didn't you?" Haruhi pointed at the twins accusingly.

The twins eyes made contact with each other, then turned to Haruhi and said, "Yup, he had it coming." They shrugged. Tamaki retreated sorrowfully to his corner of woe, mumbling about mean twins.

Haruhi sighed, walked in front of the twins, leaned up and planted a timid kiss on each twins' cheeks. She whispered gently, "Arigato…" then backed down and blushed slightly, while the twins looked shocked, but they also blushed. Hikaru bent down and kissed the embarrassed, unsuspecting girl passionately on the lips, his right hand under her chin, propping her head up. Haruhi's eyes opened wide and she pulled away, blushing furiously. Hikaru smirked, _Wow, they're even softer than I had imagined…_

"Hey no fair Hikaru, I wanted to kiss her first," Kaoru whined playfully, and not to be out done, he also descended on Haruhi's lips gently. Haruhi thought, _his kiss is more gentle than Hikaru's, yep, this is definitely Kaoru… _She snapped out of her thoughts when Kaoru whispered, "We love you." Haruhi's heart skipped a beat as she froze.

_Did I hear what I just heard?_ She thought dazedly, _They love me? Love?_

"Indeed, we love you Haruhi," Hikaru spoke, gazing intently into confused milky brown eyes.

"You don't have to say anything back right now, but please give us a chance to love you," the twins declared, each taking a small slender hand and kissing it gently. Haruhi blushed, "H-hai…but I already know my feelings."

"Thanks, Hikaru, and Kaoru, for being my friends, and now, will you be my boyfriends?" Haruhi said and smiled warmly at the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the grinning, blushing Haruhi in shock, the jaw dropping down. Had she just asked them…? She did.

They charged her and enveloped her in a huge combined bear hug, laughing joyously. The three tumbled to the floor, and laughed together.

Kyouya sipped his tea and muttered, "Those three are really suited for each other…"

Mori looked blank on the outside, but on the inside, he was sincerely happy for the three of them.

Hunny delicately chewed on his cake, a small happy smile on his face.

Tamaki watched, confused at his own feelings. He didn't really feel mad that the Hitachiin brothers had kissed his "daughter". He sighed and smiled, _Well, at least Haruhi will be happy. _He slowly stood up, walked over to the trio, who are all sitting Indian-style on the carpeted floor, laughing and chatting. They quieted after they noticed Tamaki standing before them.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki started, "I'm so happy for you, daughter! You finally got yourself a boyfriend!" The twins glared. "Oh excuse me, I mean, two boyfriends!" Tamaki uttered cheerfully and hugged Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and said, "Arigato, sempai."

Tamaki turned to the twins and mustered up his evilest glare, and declared seriously, "If you hurt my daughter, you'll pay, understand?"

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped and nodded yes. Tono can be really scary if he tried.

At this point, squeals and screams erupted through the music room as female students stepped out of their hiding places. "Kyaa! That was so… Kawaii!!" "Such a touching gay loving relationship!!" "Haruhi-san! I didn't know you fancied guys!" "CUUUUTE!!!" The fangirls talked to eachother animatedly. Who knew that the female body of Ouran Academy were yaoi fans?

The club members except for Kyouya deadpanned. Hikaru yelled, a full blush on his face, "Were they here the whole time!?" Kaoru muttered confusedly, "Who? When? Wha-?"

Kyouya smirked and sipped his tea. The trio turned to him murderously and yelled in unison, "It's you!"

Kyouya smirked evilly and pressed a button on his laptop. Suddenly paper fluttered down into the room from the ceiling. Curious, Tamaki picked one up and… blushed, "These are pictures of Hikaru and Haruhi and Kaoru and Haruhi kissing!!"

The twins and Haruhi's jaws hit the ground. Their eyes widened comically in shock and horror.

"KYOUYA!!!!!!"

* * *

Sorry for the grammar mistakes! Please Review, if I get enough reviews I'll write more chapters or a sequel!

Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
